Mon élève et Moi
by Yaori-fic
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée, Draco se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu... Pas si inconnu que ça ! HP/DM C'est un UA !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Pairing: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy**

**Raiting: M**

_**Mon élève et moi **_

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

Samedi 15h30 :

* * *

Je m'extirpais de mes draps encore chauds, le soleil tapant sans vergogne mes yeux encore endormis.

C'était encore une de ses soirées où l'ont bois plus que de raison.

J'avais encore la gueule de bois, je sentais que ma langue était pâteuse et mon ami le cachet anti mal de tête m'attendait.

Je commençais donc à me mouvoir quand je senti un corps chaud contre mon dos... Qu'avais-je donc fais cette nuit ?

Mes yeux virent une masse de cheveux noirs par-dessus mon épaule droite, vu la coupe, c'était sûrement un garçon... Ca va, je n'étais pas assez atteint pour ramener une fille.

Les bras de « mon homme » étaient fermement agrippés autour de ma taille, j'étais donc obligé de le réveiller pour m'extirper de mon lit.

Essai numéro un, essayer d'enlever son bras en le caressant gentiment.

-Mmhmm…

Essai numéro un, échoué.  
Essai numéro deux, mouvoir son postérieur contre l'intimité de mon hôte.

-Gnnnn

Ah ! Mon hôte serait-il entrain de se réveiller ?  
Je lance le « bonjour » sensuel !

-Bonjour beau brun !

-'Jour

Je vois qu'on n'est pas du matin

-Tu veux un cachet contre le mal de tête ?

-Suis pas contre…

Quelle voix, sexy et rauque, je comprends mieux pourquoi je l'ai ramené cette nuit.

-Ok j'y vais !

Je retire gentiment son bras et part nu vers la pharmacie pour chercher mes cachets préférés puis deux verres d'eau, sauf qu'en revenant, plus de brun ténébreux, juste un lit vide

-Euh… Beau brun ?  
-Bouh !

-Argh !

Je me retourne finalement vers le brun et le vois entrain de me faire un sourire enfantin.

- Ca va pas ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Désolé

Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse langoureusement, en un espace d'une minute j'en avais oublié les deux verres et les cachets par terre et me laissais aller par ce baiser enivrant. Je le sentais excité par la situation mais je ne devais être guère mieux, j'étais sûrement dans le même état, voir pire.

-Attends

Ma voix a du résonner comme un bruit de verre cassé vu qu'il m'a directement lâché.

-On prend les cachets d'abord ?

Il était gêné, je lui pris la main et parti vers la cuisine après avoir ramassé les deux verres maintenant vides et les cachets.

-Je m'appelle Harry

Sa voix, je m'en mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Moi c'est Draco

Je lui tendis son verre et son cachet, je pris le même antidote et nous l'avons bu en même temps. Je venais de me rendre compte que nous étions tous les deux nus et que son sexe était fièrement dressé.

-Désolé…

Gêné et rougissant, il cacha son sexe, tellement mignon.

Je m'approchais donc de lui pour l'aider un peu, après tout après avoir passé la nuit ensemble je pouvais bien me le permette.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est naturel

Je commençais donc un va et vient sur son sexe et la vision de sa tête rejetée en arrière et sa bouche entrouverte le rendait encore plus sexy.

-Tu es magnifique

J'insérais ma langue dans sa bouche pour débuter un ballet enivrant.

Pendant son temps il me regardait droit dans les yeux et son regard émeraude me transperça.

Je l'avais déjà vu mais où ?

* * *

Dimanche 10h00 :

* * *

On a couché ensemble jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi mais, je m'étais retrouvé en dessous, à être le passif.

Il me disait qu'il serait doux et il m'a préparé tellement longtemps que j'ai failli jouir dès que son sexe fut entré en moi, j'ai pris mon pieds comme jamais.

Mais je dois laisser les souvenirs de mes ébats pour mon travail… Dommage…

Je dois me préparer à la rentrée de demain, je vais m'occuper de mes affaires de cours en espérant tomber sur une classe calme et cultivée !

* * *

Je suis professeur de littérature dans un lycée, je m'occupe principalement de classes de terminales.

J'essaye d'inculquer le savoir de notre langue à des espèces de jeunes adultes qui ont le quotient intellectuel d'un mollusque… Je dois avouer que cela me désespère…

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel métier fait mon beau ténébreux, peut-être un grand sportif, il est très musclé… Non je ne bave pas ! Je me remémore juste son corps parfait au-dessus de moi !

* * *

Bon shopping vêtements et affaires de prof, après une bonne rentrée c'est avant tout ça !

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy**

**Raiting: M**

**PS : J'ai pris l'âge de majorité qui est au Japon, donc 20 ans =)**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

**Lundi 6:30**

* * *

.BIP. *BOUM*

Adieu réveil de malheur, il ne fallait pas me réveiller quand je rêvais de mon beau brun !

Je me réveille lentement et me dirige automatiquement vers la salle de bain, mon cerveau se dirige vers le point de mon attention : Les toilettes ! Oui, je suis humain et je dois soulager la bosse douloureuse qui se trouve dans mon boxer, non je ne suis pas obsédé, mais un homme normalement constitué a ce genre de problème le matin au réveil !

Après m'être soulagé, je prends une douche bien chaude pour raviver mes sens encore dans le brouillard, puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un café, regardons l'heure… 7 :00. Parfait !

Après un petit café, m'être lavé les dents, je pars pour le premier jour de mon futur train-train quotidien : les transports en commun !  
Cette joie inouïe de se retrouver avec une foule de gens, le matin sentant le café et le soir la transpiration après une dure journée de travail, et aussi la joie d'avoir des pannes de courant ou même dans certains cas, des grèves !  
Des fois je me dis qu'avoir une voiture ça aurait du bon mais ca a aussi son cota de points négatifs.

* * *

**Lundi 8 :00**

* * *

Arriver à l'université, je vois la foule d'élève et je commence à déprimer, une bande de gamin pire que les autres années…MAYDEY…

J'ignore les demoiselles se pâmant devant moi, non désolé le sexe féminin ne m'intéresse pas !

J'entre dans ma salle de cours, celle que j'ai chaque année : la salle 210.

J'attends vingt bonnes minutes et la sonnerie retentit pour que chaque professeur vienne chercher la classe dont il sera le professeur principal.

Comme chaque année, je me retrouve avec la classe qui se trouve au fond de la cour, je monte sans regarder mes élèves, entre dans la salle suivit de près de mes élèves et m'installe à mon bureau pendant qu'eux s'installent à leur place qui seront définitives.

Je mets mes lunettes, sort le cahier d'appelle et commence à appeler les élèves et regardent leurs têtes pour les mémoriser.

-Potter Harry

Je lève ma tête et voit une masse brune au premier rang.

-Présent Monsieur !

Je crois halluciner, cet élève serait la personne avec qui j'ai couché le week-end dernier ?

Je continu quand même l'appelle, d'un air neutre puis donne une fiche d'identité, les pauvres ne comprenne pas trop donc je reproduis le questionnaire au tableau

* * *

**_Nom : Malfoy_**

**_Prénom : Draco_**

**_Date de naissance : 25/04/1983_**

**_Adresse : 15 avenue St Brutus_**

**_Futur métier : Professeur de littérature_**

**_Matière(s) appréciée(s) : Littérature, Histoire Géographie_**

**_Principales Œuvres étudiées l'an passé : Le Rouge et Le Noir de Stendhal, Pierre et Jean de Maupassant etc.…_**

* * *

-En espérant que cela vous aidera à répondre à votre propre questionnaire ! Vous avez 10 minutes !

Quelques élèves râlent, « pas assez de temps » soit disant, je trouve que c'est déjà trop et avec le programme de cette année il faudra travailler très vite, je ne veux aucune perte de temps inutile…

Mon regard dérive vers « Harry Potter », alors comme ça c'est mon élève, des fois je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour être puni de la sorte, si j'avais su qu'il n'avait que dix neuf ans je n'aurais pas couché avec, un mineur en plus, je suis vraiment maudit !

-Bien, je ramasse.

Je me lève et ramasse les copies, j'ai le temps d'observer chaque écriture, certaines sont écrites petites et plutôt disgracieuses, d'autres de tailles normales avec des très belles formes, et enfin _sa_ copie, une écriture comme je les aime, en calligraphie, toutes les lettres étaient bien proportionnées, il doit être l'enfant parfait…

Je vais dans le réserve et sors Les Caprices de Marianne, d'Alfred de Musset, un grand classique théâtral du 19ème siècle, j'en distribue à chaque élève et demande à ouvrir le livre à la page 10 où l'ont parle des personnages.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a huit personnages et des domestiques, j'aimerais que vous lisiez pour demain L'acte I scène I, je vais vous donnez un questionnaire de compréhension. Tous devoirs non fait sera fait en heure de colle sur votre temps libres !

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la première journée.

Je commence à regarder les copies et j'entends un bruit de portes qui se ferment pour ne pas être dérangé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas regardez…

-Pour l'appel si

-Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Oui

J'enlève mes lunettes et me lève pour aller lui faire face

-19 ans ?

-Si je vous avais dis mon âge, vous auriez couché avec moi ?

-Non effectivement !

Il s'approche de moi et me murmure

-Vous m'avez manquez Professeur.

-Arrête

Je le repousse gentiment

-Ce qui c'est passé le week-end dernier ne doit pas s'ébruiter

-Vous avez peur de perdre votre emploi ?

-Oui, et puis tu es mon élève alors je te demanderai de garder tes distances

-Comment je peux garder mes distances après ce que nous avons fait ?

Il me provoque, je n'aime pas ça, il va me faire perdre tout mes moyens.

-Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas couché avec toi et puis tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir !

-Je vois

Je l'ai vexé…

-Je n'abandonnerai pas

-Abandonner quoi ?

Il s'approche et m'embrasse langoureusement, il ne faut pas, c'est mal, très mal !

Je tente de me reculer mais il m'a plaqué contre le mur.

-Vous retrouver à été plus facile que prévu finalement Professeur…

Il me mordille l'oreille, je gémis malgré moi

-Tu voulais me revoir ?

-Oui, après ce week-end je n'ai cessé de penser à vous

-Pourtant il va falloir que tu y arrive

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je sens que mon cœur va exploser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons huit ans d'écart !

-Et ?

-Tu es mon élève, je suis ton prof !

-C'est tout ?

-Une relation entre homme est aussi mal vue par la société, alors je te prierai de reculer et de rentrer chez toi !

Il sourit, un sourire charmeur… Mais où est passé le « Harry » timide de ce week-end ?

-Bien Professeur, à demain !

Il part, me laissant comme un con, mon esprit torturé et moi, finalement je vais rentrer tout de suite, tant pis s'il y a un conseil des professeurs maintenant, j'ai besoin d'avaler cette nouvelle improbable…

J'ai couché avec un élève, un homme qui plus est et il semble se foutre totalement de ce que je peux penser !

En plus la femme de l'accueil ne veut pas me laisser sortir…

-Ma mère est à l'hôpital, je dois partir d'urgence !

-Bien Monsieur Malfoy, ça passe pour une fois

Son ton est désagréable mais elle me laisse sortir !

Finalement il n'est que midi et les transports sont un peu déserts.

Je rentre chez moi, midi et demi, je décide de manger une salade et commence à regarder les copies d'identités

* * *

_**Nom : Potter**_

_**Prénom : Harry**_

_**Date de naissance : 31/07/1991**_

_**Adresse : Orphelinat Steinbeck**_

_**Futur métier : Un métier littéraire**_

_**Matière(s) appréciée(s) : Littérature, Histoire Antique, Art plastique**_

_**Principales Œuvres étudiées l'an passé : William Shakespeare (toutes ses œuvres), Guy de Maupassant (toutes ses œuvres)**_

* * *

Orphelinat Steinbeck ? C'est celui juste à côté de ma rue…

Je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos…

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Une petite Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

**Je rappelle que c'est une fiction UA, l'âge de majorité est celle du Japon donc 20 ans.**

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

Mon élève et Moi

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

* * *

POV Draco :

* * *

Il habitait la rue juste à côté de la mienne.

Habituellement je ne crois pas au destin, je crois aux successions d'évènement, mais là je dois avouer qu'il y a trop de successions d'évènements

1- je couche avec un inconnu super sexy

2- il est en réalité mon élève

3- cet élève me drague ouvertement après les cours

4- celui-ci habite à deux pas de chez moi…

Ceci me fait donc penser que le destin existe… Sinon j'aurai juste coucher avec lui et on se serait revu dans cette boîte de nuit ou autre part que dans mon établissement où je suis son professeur principal !  
Et si j'avais su tout court -j'aurais du demander son âge avant de le faire !- Je n'aurai donc pas couché avec lui et je ne serais pas dans un merdier pareil !

Voyons le côté positif des choses… N'Y EN A PAS ! Peut-être le fait qu'il soit bon au lit, qu'il aime la littérature, qu'il soit beau à en crever… Draco ressaisis-toi ! Il est mineur !

3 heures plus tard :

Pour me détendre et surtout remettre dans l'ordre dans mon esprit tourmenté, je suis allé à la bibliothèque municipale : grande, blanche, sans graffitis apparent, un grand choix de lecture… Un endroit parfait, sauf quand vous croisez l'objet de vos pensées !

OUI IL ETAIT LA ! Devant moi à lire Des souris et des hommes de Steinbeck !

Mon Dieu… J'avais essayé de partir en douce mais il a eu la bonne idée de lever sa tête quand je filais, on peut dire je manque cruellement de chance arriver à ce stade…

Je vous refais la scène pour que vous vous mettiez à ma place

* * *

**A la bibliothèque –_Flash Back_-**

* * *

Il était là, j'avais donc décidé de faire une chose intelligente pour une fois : FUIR !  
Mais ce beau brun leva sa tête, délaissant sa lecture et me vit, moi, Draco Malfoy.  
Je pouvais sentir son regard sur ma nuque, brûlant et il me déshabillait du regard…

-Monsieur ?

Je me sentais obliger de répondre…

-Oui ?

-Vous pourriez venir ce soir ?

-Où ?

-A l'orphelinat

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de vous parler

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable

Ce n'était pas du tout un bon plan ça, vraiment pas bon !

-S'il vous plait

-Non

Je commençais à marcher vers la sortie quand la bibliothécaire lui ramena un ouvrage pour lui, malheureusement, il me rattrapa rapidement, nous étions dehors sous la pluie…

-J'ai besoin de vous parler

-J'ai dit non

-Draco…

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton élève ?

-Oui

-On a couché ensemble aussi…

-C'était une erreur !

-Une erreur ? Si j'avais eu ton âge…

-Ne rend pas les choses compliquées veux-tu ?

-Viens ce soir…

* * *

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Puis il est parti…

Cette discussion n'a pas durée trois heures bien sûr, j'ai juste erré dans la ville après ça, savoir si j'allais le voir ou pas, si j'y allais, jusqu'où j'irai avec lui.  
Mon envie de lui était toujours là, son corps est un appel à la débauche et je me rendais compte que je commençais à éprouver un sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps et cela me faisait très peur.

Finalement à 21 heure je suis allé le voir, je savais que ce n'étais pas bien, mais j'en mourrai d'envie. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il est spécial et s'il veut quelque chose je peux peut-être faire un effort… Juste pour lui. Après tout il va se rendre compte qu'il y a d'autres mecs de son âge, il partira après avoir profité de moi et me laissera seul…

COMMENT SE DEMORALISER !

Je rentrais dans l'orphelinat, demanda si Harry Potter était là et elle m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre après lui dit que j'étais son professeur et que je devais parler de ces notes.

« -Potter quelqu'un pour toi.

Son ton était froid et cassant…

-Ah ! Bonsoir professeur !

-Je vous laisse.

Et elle nous laissa seuls. Totalement seuls dans cette chambre.

-Bonsoir

-Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas

Il poussa un petit rire nerveux

-Pourtant tu le vois je suis là

-Oui

Il murmura ce mot, un mélange de soulagement et… D'envie ?  
Après un long silence il se leva et se dirigea vers moi

-Je sais que vous êtes plus âgé, que je suis un gamin à vos yeux, mais depuis la nuit où nous avons couché ensemble, je ne cesse de penser à vous

-Je pense que c'est réciproque

Il resta silencieux un moment, plutôt surpris de mes mots

-Vous… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ?

-Tu as peur ?

-Non

Il était de nouveau confiant, il me bloqua contre la porte et m'embrassa comme il le fait si bien, j'avais beau être plus âgé et avoir plus d'expérience, ce gamin me faisait perdre tout mes moyens

-Potter le couvre feu !

Il se détacha de moi et ouvrit la porte

-Oui madame…

-Bien, monsieur vous devez partir

Je dis au revoir à mon élève et rentra chez moi.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais fourré…. Je n'en avais aucune idée…

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Le troisième chapitre est enfin là !**

**Bonne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mon élève et moi**

* * *

_Je dis au revoir à mon élève et rentra chez moi._

_Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais fourré…. Je n'en avais aucune idée…_

* * *

Je me réveillais tranquillement, je me préparai et alla d'un pas non chaland à l'université. J'ai toujours l'habitude d'arriver avant les autres professeurs, ça me laisse le temps de réviser mon cours.

La sonnerie retentit juste au moment où je finissais de répéter et la salle se remplie d'élèves pas très motivés pour écouter le premier cours de la journée, qui est littérature, et qui est aussi le mien.  
Des fois je me dis que c'est injuste que ma matière commence quasiment tous les jours à 8 heures car j'ai des zombies en face de moi, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec des yeux encore rouge par une nuit blanche passer sur un ordinateur High Tech.

Je fais donc l'appel quand toute la classe semble là. L'appel finit, le cours débute enfin, 1 heure à étudier Sur l'eaude Maupassant, les élèves dessinent, chuchotent et n'écoutent guère ce que je peux dire, j'en conclu donc que les copies seront faciles à corriger lors du futur devoir sur table.

La sonnerie de fin du premier cours de la matinée résonne et avant que je n'aie pu placer un mot sur le fameux futur devoir, les élèves se précipitent tel un troupeau vers la sortie pour aller au prochain cours.

Une autre classe fait son entrée. Ma classe. Celle dont je suis le professeur principal. Celle où il y a des cheerleaders, leurs petits amis les joueurs de foot américain, les intellos, les souffres douleurs (les intellos sont souvent regroupés dans cette catégorie). Et il y a Harry Potter. Cet élève de 19 ans qui aime la littérature d'après sa fiche d'identité faite le jour de la rentrée. Cet élève a été mon amant durant une nuit aussi, une seule et c'était avant que je sache qui il était vraiment !

Il faut avouer que de nos jours les jeunes ne font plus leur âge ! Il faisait nettement plus vieux quand je l'ai ramené chez moi… Et même le lendemain matin… Et même encore quand il s'installe devant moi aujourd'hui, le plus proche de moi, pour que personne ne puisse voir son sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillant qui me regardent de haut en bas… Quelle idée de dire que le désir qu'il avait pour moi était réciproque… Il me rend fou.

Après être sortit de mes pensées, je fais donc une nouvelle fois l'appel, même si on sait qui est là ou pas juste en regardant la salle, et je m'aperçois que tout le monde est présent, il vaudrait mieux de toute façon, je suis leur prof principal et ils savent que je serais sans doute impitoyable au moindre faux pas.

C'est normalement ça un prof principale terrifiant ces élèves, se montrant supérieur à eux… Certains profs sont comme ça… Si ! Si ! Comme le professeur de physique-chimie, le professeur Snape. Il terrorise les élèves sauf sa classe principale où il n'y a que des petits bourges pédants… Démoralisant…

Le pire c'est qu'il se venge sur MES élèves en leur donnant des heures de colles ! I-N-J-U-S-T-I-C-E ! Tout ca parce que je n'ai pas voulu devenir prof de physique-chimie…

Ca remonte au moment où j'étais élève ici, il était mon prof de physique-chimie, j'excellais dans cette matière même si j'étais aussi bon en français. Il n'a jamais supporté le fait que je choisisse la voie littéraire au lieu de la voie scientifique, qui pour lui était « la voie de la lumière », « un atout majeur » et aussi « le sommet d'une future gloire »… Il était un peu théâtral, mais je me plais dans ce que je fais actuellement.

Je commence donc mon cours une fois cet épisode de ma vie compté mentalement. Les élèves écoutent, prennent en note (même si quelques uns dessinent) et j'ai l'impression d'être un bon prof.

Bon je n'en ai pas l'impression je le pense vraiment… Egocentrisme ? Narcissisme ? Peut-être et j'aime ça !

Apres avoir rappelé à la fin du cours qu'ils auraient des devoirs sur table à foison, je les libère, d'une humeur légèrement exécrable face à cette future semaine d'épreuves.

Après deux autres heures, l'heure du déjeuné arriva enfin, c'est dur en tant qu'élève de tenir jusqu'à midi, la majorité ne mange pas le matin, en plus ils travaillent donc ça leur creuse l'estomac encore plus…

Je ne dépasse jamais les élèves dans la file de la cantine, je trouve ça irrespectueux, donc j'attends patiemment à chaque fois.

Une fois mon plateau pris, je me dirige dans la salle pour les profs. Je n'ai pas vraiment la sympathie de tous mes collègues, je ne la cherche pas non plus, je préfère rester seul, c'est peut-être ce qu'ils me reprochent.

Une fois mon repas finit, je dépose mon plateau et sort en ouvrant grand la porte d'un geste assez sec. Problème. Un « Aïe » retentit, suivit d'un petit « Boum ». Je m'empresse de fermer la porte et je vois, Potter, le nez en sang et par terre.

En temps normal, je suis prof, j'emmène mon élève à l'infirmerie et je repars.  
En temps anormal, je suis un homme, je vois un homme que j'ai bousculé, je le relève et l'emmène dans les toilettes.

Je me retrouve donc à prendre la main de Potter et à courir vers les toilettes pour enseignants, où, aucun enseignant ne va jamais (ils préfèrent aller dans les WC pour élèves). Je ferme la porte à clé, je prends le papier pour se sécher les mains et l'imbibe d'eau et le soigne.  
En temps normal, ça ce finit là. En temps anormal, Potter me prend par les hanches et commence à me les effleurer.

Je ne vois plus Potter comme Potter, je le vois comme Harry, le mec de la boîte gay, celui avec qui j'avais passée une superbe nuit, celui qui commence à m'enlever ma chemise et me couvrir de baisers.

Encore 40 minutes avant les cours… Vais-je le laisser faire ?

* * *

Bon voilà après une longue abscence, le chapitre 4, court, nul, comme à mon habitude =D

Enjoy It


End file.
